The Unexpected
by cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: It was just a normal day for May until she helps Drew escape from a mob of fangirls. Contestshipping OneShot. First FF, so please go easy on me. Read and Review pwease!


It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. May had her daily afternoon stroll near the park which was just five blocks away from her residence. She was all alone, not like all the usual walks she had with her Pokemon. At that time, May was eating her favorite ice cream.

_I hope that I don't run out of ice cream. _May thought to herself.

Suddenly, she sees a mob of screaming fan girls chasing someone. "A celebrity must be in town." May said.

"Oh My God! It's Mr. Drew! Let's get him!" Brianna yelled, running with the crowd.

"Brianna?" May asked in wonder. "What are you doing?!"

"HE'S THERE!" Brianna said, catching her breath. "MR. DREW!"

"Drew?"

"YES! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Brianna rudely pushed May to the left.

"You know what, you don't have to be rude!" May cried.

May saw the green-haired boy run in circles in trying to escape the crowd of noisy, loud and over reacting fan girls. He finally stopped right beside May, panting.

"So you want a place to hide, huh?" May told Drew.

"You took those words right out of my mouth." Drew flipped his hair.

"What are you waiting for?" The blue-eyed girl grabbed his hand and ran off the distance. "Let's go!"

While they were escaping, the mob stopped. "Where did he go?" said one girl.

"I know! I know!" Said another, pointing to the park. "I think he went that way!"

"Let's get him and cook him over a slow fire!" A girl in huge, purple glasses yelled.

The group of girls had nothing to say. "That's just plain weird." One girl broke the really awkward silence. After the long pause, they started running to the huge park. Meanwhile, the two coordinators stopped in a little soda parlor.

"Are you okay, Drew?" May told him, exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "It's alright."

"Since we're here, why don't we have a little refreshment?"

"Okay." Drew nodded.

May stood in line, waiting for her turn. When it was hers, she excitingly ordered food.

"I want to have a Banana Split with LOTS of whipped cream, a Strawberry Smoothie with LOTS of whipped cream as well, and a Lemon Lollipop. Did you get that, ma'am?"

"Excuse me," said the clerk. "I am a MAN."

"Whoops. Sorry for that." May said, scratching her head. "Hey Drew, what do you want to order?" She looked at him.

"Just a Chocolate Sundae, that's all." He answered. "Why don't you find us a seat while I get the order, May?"

"Sure!" May replied. "Wait here."

May looked for a nice place to sit. She saw a perfect spot for them to eat. The brown-haired girl sat on the velvet-cushioned seat, waiting for Drew. The boy went to her, carrying the tray filled with treats.

"Finally! The food's here!" May raised her fists in the air.

While the two coordinators were eating, Max and his friends entered the establishment. He saw his big sister and Drew, and asked his friends if he could leave for a while. He went closer to where the two were seated, and tapped May's shoulder.

"Huh?!" May looked to her right and saw her little brother. "What are you doing here?!"

"You have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend!" Max mocked.

"I do not!!!" May angrily scolded Max. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Denial!" He said. "You like him!"

The couple looked at one another, then looked the other way, blushing.

"It looks like it's not only May who likes Drew, 'cause Drew likes May too!!! Ha-Ha!" Laughed Max.

"Can you just go? Please?" May asked Max.

Max left them. The two finished their snacks.

"Omnomnomnomnomnomnom!!" May ate her Banana Split loudly. Drew, looking and her, giggled. May didn't see the guy laugh at her. She just did her "thing" as she licked the ice cream bowl clean.

_Random. Oh so random. _He thought. Drew looked at May as he put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"What are you looking at?" May asked him, with half of her face covered in whipped cream.

"Your face…" He uttered.

"My face? What about my face?"

"Here's a piece of tissue." He handed her a 2-ply square of Kleenex.

"Thanks?" May said puzzlingly as she wiped the lower half of her face. She looked at the square of tissue, and saw an amount of whipped cream on it. "Whoa." _THIS IS SO SO SO EMBARASSING!! THE GUY OF MY DREAMS SEEING ME EAT LIKE THIS!! HE'LL GET TURNED OFF!_

"You look cute when your face is covered in whipped cream." Drew whispered, hoping that May won't hear what he just said.

"I look cute when I have whipped cream on my face?" May spoke with an intention to know if Drew is falling for her or not. "Really? Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Just forget I told you that." Flipping his hair, he said.

They looked at each other. As they stared into each other's eyes, they forgot about the fast-paced world they were living in. That moment felt wonderful—they wanted to tell each other about their true feelings, their wishes, hopes and dreams. It's like you are on top of the world, on a soft cloud with the one you really want in life. They were both feeling the same things, stuck in a world of their own. Everything they want is just within grasp. They were reaching out to each other so they can hold hands. It was only three inches more until—

"OHEMGEE!!! IT'S DREW!" Yelped another fangirl of his. "LET'S GET HIM!!! KYAA!!!"

Realizing that the crowd is in the soda parlor, their sweet moment ended, and the two decided to make a run for it.

"Come on, May!" He exclaimed, grabbing the girl by her arm.

"WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE FOOD!" May barked, reaching out for a bill from her pink wallet which has a keychain of a little Skitty figurine.

"I paid it a while ago! Now come on!"

"But I have to pay you—"

"It's alright! Move faster!"

Upon reaching the open ground outside the building, Drew sent out his Flygon. "Hop on, May." He told her with a sly smile.

"Uuuhhh…… okay then." She said sheepishly. They rode on the green, flying Pokemon, and headed to May's residence. Upon reaching her house, Drew handed May a red rose.

"For you, May." He flashed a faint smile.

"Thanks, Drew!" She showed a cheery look on her face. "Sorry if I looked like a freak a while ago."

"No problem. See you soon." He rode on his Flygon and took off.

"Goodbye Drew! Take care! I'll miss you!" May screamed from below. "Thanks for everything!"

Drew waved goodbye to May from the blue sky. And slowly, he disappeared into the distance. May, looking at another rose from the green-haired boy, turned bright red, then looked into the sky.

"And I can't wait to see you again, Drew." She whispered to herself. "I love you."


End file.
